In A Split Second Good Can Go Bad
by xXEmoxPrincessxAngelXx
Summary: What happens when life is good for Vanessa, but suddenly her luck changes and lots of bad things start happening? Even when it includes losing loved one's, being hurt, and almost being killed? Find out in this twisted Zanessa story. Completely Zanessa!
1. Getting Together

A Zanessa Story

This story begins at the HSM2 after party.

Ash: You should try this sushi it's good.

Nessa: (Zoned out and staring at Zac) Yeah pink whatever!

Momo: Ooooh! Someone has a crush! (sing-song voice)

Nessa: (snaps back to reality) What?! Are you crazy?!

Ash: She's right Ness, you have a crush on Zac.

Nessa: Ok, maybe I do but how and when do I tell him?

Momo: Go over and ask him to go to the park for a walk.

Ash: Yeah and then you tell him and stuff.

Nessa: Ok, I'll go now. (hugs them and leaves)

She walks over to the boys and says 'hi', then hugs Zac

Nessa: Zac, can you go on a walk in the park with me?

Zac: Yeah, let's go Ness, bye guys.

Corb: (whisering to Zac) Tell her when you go on the walk.

Zac Ok. (walks off with Nessa)

Nessa: Zac, I have to tell you something. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now.

Zac: Me too Ness, but you go first.

Nessa: I'm just going to come out and say it, I think you're cute, smart, funny, nice, and hot!

Zac: OMG I was about to say the same thing!

Nessa: This is so awesome!

Zanessa: (slowly leans in and kisses softly) Wow! (they say it in unison)

Zac: So are we officialy dating? (hopeful)

Nessa: Yes, but don't tell the press, only our friends and family.

Zac: Ok. I'll pick you up Friday at 7:oo p.m.

Nessa: Ok, I hope it's a surprise! (excited)

Zac: Well you'll have to wait and see.

They start walking until Vanessa trips and falls on her ankle)

Nessa: Ouch! (starts crying)

Zac: OMG, what's wrong Baby V?! (worried)

Nessa: I fell and I think I broke my ankle and it hurts to move it so I don't think I can walk. (cries harder)

Zac: Here I'll carry you back and then talke you to the hospital.

Nessa: Ok, Zaccy I trust you.

Zac picks her up bridal-style and carries her to his car

At the hospital Zac is in the hallway with the doctor

Doctor: Mr. Efron it seems she's broken her ankle and until she is fully recovered she will be using crutches since she can't walk.

Zac: Ok, no problem. (goes into the room and carries Vanessa to the car)

In the car

Zac: The doctor said that you broke your ankle and you can't walk but you have to use crutches the whole time.

Nessa: Ok. (bursts out crying) Oww my ankle!

OMG why is she crying?! Find out in chapter 2!


	2. Broken Ankle Pain

A Zanessa Story Chapter 2

Nessa: Oww, Zac I can't take the pain! (Cries harder)

Zac: OMG! Ok I'll take you back to the hospital.

They go back to the hospital and are in Vanessa's room

Zac: How do you feel Ness?

Nessa: Much better now that I have this pain medication, but I hate the I.V.'s! I hate needles!

Zac: Aww, its ok I'm here for you. (Kisses her forehead)

Nessa: Thanks Zaccy you're so sweet!

Zac: Hey, what are boyfriends for?

Nessa: (giggles) True.

Zac: I know I'm smart, in your face Nessa! (Laughs)

2 hours laterVanessa is about to fall asleep

A.N.: Just incase you haven't figured it out yet she has to stay over-night because of the sudden out-burst of pain.

Nessa: (yawns) What are we going to do tomorrow?

Zac: We can go to my house and watch movies.

Nessa: (yawns again) Ok Zaccy. (Sleepily)

Zac: Just go to sleep Ness. I know you want to.

Nessa: But I'm not tired. (Yawns again) (Acting like a stubborn 5-year old)

Zac: Yes you are now go to sleep.

Nessa: But I'm not sle… (Trails off to sleep)

Zac: (smiles and falls asleep on the couch in her room)

The Next Morning

Nessa: (slowly wakes up) Zac, were you watching me sleep?

Zac: I couldn't help it! You're so cute when you're asleep.

Nessa: Aww! That's so sweet! (kisses him)

Zac: Why thank you Baby V.

Nessa: Thank God! I get to leave in 15 minutes.

Zac: (laughs) Yeah then we can go to my house and watch movies, so that you can relax.

Nessa: Ok, I need to stop by my house to get some clothes and stuff.

Zac: Ok Nessa.

15 Minutes Later

Zac: Let's go now. (They get in the car and drive to Nessa's house)

Nessa: I'll be right back. (goes in her house) Hey Stella can you tell mom I'm gonna be at Zac's house? (while packing clothes and other things)

Stella: Sure. Bye Nessa. Love you.

Nessa: Love you too. I'll see you later.

Stella: Ok. (kisses Nessa's check before she leaves)

Zac: (when she gets in the car) What took you so long?

Nessa: I couldn't decide what to wear and I had to tell Stella something.

Zac: Oh, ok. (They drive to his house)

At Zac's House

Nessa: (when they get inside) OMG! You house is so big Zaccy! (looks around)\

A/N: He has a mansion-like house.

Zac: Yup. I just bought it a few days ago.

Nessa: Wow, why didn't you tell me?

Zac: I wanted to surprise you.

Nessa: Aww, that's so sweet! (kisses him) I was very surprised.

Zac: Well I'm glad then. I'll go and put your stuff upstairs.

Nessa: Thank you. I'm gonna lay down on the couch. I don't feel so good. (collapses to the floor)

Zac: OMG! Vanessa are you ok?! (very worried about her)

Nessa: No. Zac I have to tell you something important. I…

A/N: OMG! What does Vanessa have to say to Zac? Find out in Chapter 3 of my Zanessa story. I'll update as soon as I can Please hit that review button.


	3. Heart Trouble's

A Zanessa Story Chapter 3

Regular: I have a weak heart and I have to take pills to keep my heart strong but I haven't in a while because I felt fine so I though I was fine. Now it's really bad.

Zac: OMG! Nessa why didn't you tell me?! (yelling)

Nessa: (starts crying) Well I was scared of your reaction!

Zac: Still you should've told me! (still yelling at her)

Nessa: Zac, please stop yelling. You're scaring me! (cries harder)

Zac: OMG! I'm sorry baby. I was just really shocked and scared. Shh, shh, shh it's ok Baby V. (he picks her up and cradles her like a baby and starts rocking her back and forth) (sings her a lullaby) (she slowly falls asleep in his arms) (he carries her upstairs and lays her in his bed) Sweet dreams Baby V. (kisses her forehead and tucks her in) (goes downstairs and cooks dinner)

A/N: Sorry if he's treating her a little too much like a baby. Lol

1 and ½ hours later

Nessa: (wakes and sits up) Zac? Zac?! Where are you?! (yells)

Zac: Downstairs in the kitchen! Why? (yells back)

Nessa: Oh, ok. Can you come up here when you're done?

Zac: I'm here. Boo!

Nessa: (squeals) OMG! Zac, you scared the crap outta me.

Zac: Sorry. Here's your dinner. (hands her a plate of pasta)

Nessa: Aww, Zaccy that's so sweet of you. (kisses his cheek) Thank you.

Zac: You're welcome. I made it myself. (blushes)

Nessa: Aww, you're blushing! That's soooo cute! (giggles)

Zac: So? You blush too. (turns bright red)

Nessa: Ok, you go me there. (they laugh)

Zac: Oh, I arranged a dinner with the gang at my new house. Then we can tell them about us, your weak heart, and your leg.

Nessa: Ok. Oh yeah Zac can I stay with you for a while? The doctor said I should stay with someone. I would stay with my parents but that would be boring-ish.

Zac: Of course you can. (kisses her nose) You didn't even have to ask.

Nessa: (giggles) Thanks. Zac and I have to go to stupid physical therapy. Ugh!

Zac: Don't worry. I'll be with you every step of the way.

Nessa: Oh crap! I forgot I had an appointment with the cardiologist tomorrow. Zac can you come with me? I'm a little scared.

A/N: A cardiologist is a heart specialist.

Zac: Of course. I wanna see what's wrong.

Nessa: Sorry if I'm asking for too much. You don't have to do all of this for me. I wouldn't want to impose in your life or be a burden to you. (tears up a little)

Zac: Hey, it's ok. in a comforting voice I want to do this and don't you ever think you're a burden to me. You're not imposing at all. I want to do this for you. (kisses away the tears)

Nessa: (sniffles) Thank you so much. (feels a little sick) Oh God! I don't feel so good.

Zac: OMG! What's wrong Baby V?!

A/N: Remember back in Chapter 1?

Nessa: I have a really bad headache and my tummy hurts so bad!

Zac: Ok. Um… let me think.

Nessa: (clutches her stomach and sits up) Zac get me to the bathroom. Now!

Zac: Ok. (carries her to the bathroom and puts her in front of the toilet and holds her hair)

Nessa: (when she's done) Can you take me to the sink now?

Zac: Sure. (carries her over to the sink and washes her face)

Nessa: (brushes her teeth) Thanks.

Zac: No problem.

A/N: OMG! What's wrong with Vanessa? Find out in Chapter 4. Hit that review button.


	4. Important AN Read plz!

Hey people!

Sorry but I can't update for a while because I hurt my shoulder. I'm sooooooo sorry!

I will try to get another chapter out maybe two by next week.

Again I'm soooooo sorry.

Pleaseeeeeee Read my friend Emily's stories. Her penname is s421047 she just started. So please read and review. If you read and review hers I'll get my chapter out faster.

Love ya'll,

Angelzzzz


	5. Allergic Reactions and Cuteness

Chapter 4

Nessa: Ugh! My stomach hurts so bad. (holds her stomach in pain)

Zac: Let me look at your stomach. (looks at her stomach) Whoa! Your stomach is all red and swollen! Thinking Wtf??

Nessa: What?! OMG! That can't be good Zaccy!

Zac: I know, let's get you to the hospital. Do you want me to help you or are you gonna use your crutches?

Nessa: Can you help me?

Zac: Of course I can. (kisses her forehead)

AT THE HOSPITAL

Dr. Emily: It looks like you had a bad allergic reaction to oregano. So, Zac give her this shot twice a day in her stomach for a week. Also I did an x-ray of your leg and it turns out it was just a bad sprain so you can get your cast off also. But don't over do it ok?

A/N: Haha surprised you didn't I Em? Lolz Turns out you're gonna be my new doctor for the whole series. If you don't want to then I'll ask someone else it's up to you.

Vanessa: Ok I promise I won't Auntie Emily. (gets up and hugs her)

A/N: Haha I'm full of surprises in this chapter aren't I? lolz To explain this Emily is her and Stella's god-mother and she's also a doctor so pretty much it's their god-mother/aunt/doctor. Ok back to the story.

Dr. Emily: (hugs her back) Fine, but I know how you are, so that's why I'm putting Zac in charge of you.

Vanessa: shocked WHAT?!

Zac: Yessssss! (pumps his fists in the air like a young kid)

Dr. Emily: That's right missy I'm putting your boyfriend here in charge of you. (laughs at her shocked expression)

Vanessa: (pouting) Fine.

Dr. Emily: Well you guys can leave now so I'll see ya later. Bye (hugs Zac and Vanessa) Now I don't want to see ya'll here again for a while. (laughs)

Vanessa: I can't make any promises on that. (as they're walking out the door)

Zac: (chuckles) Well she _is_ prone to accidents. (as they're leaving)

Dr. Emily: OK well I'll see you guys later, bye-bye

AT ZAC'S HOUSE THAT NIGHT

Vanessa: (wakes up in the middle of the night sweating and scared) (slowly gets up and walks into Zac's room) (sits on the edge of the bed) Zac?

Zac: (wakes up and rubs his eyes) Nessa? What are you doing up this late? (turns on a lamp)

Nessa: timidly I had a really scary nightmare. (looks down in shame)

Zac: (pulls her into his lap) (lifts her chin up so she's looking into his eyes) Don't you ever be embarrassed or ashamed to come for me stuff like this ok? It's my job to make you feel better and hold you when your scared. So don't worry about it ok?

Nessa: Ok Zaccy. (kisses him softly) (yawns)

Zac: (kisses her nose) Someone's sleepy teasingly C'mon let's go to sleep. (lays her next to him) (turns the light off and wraps his arms around her)

Nessa: (cuddles into Zac) Night Zaccy, I love you.

Zac: Really? You mean that?

Nessa: (blushes) Of course I do. Do you love me?

Zac: I love you too Ness, so so so much. (kisses her briefly)

Nessa: Let's go to sleep I'm soooooo tired! (falling asleep)

Zac: (kisses her forehead as they both fall asleep)

THE NEXT DAY

Vanessa: (wakes up and quietly gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to cook breakfast)

Zac: (wakes up 20 mins. later to the smell of bacon) (walks downstairs) Morning Ness! (kisses her nose)

A/N: I LOVE bacon!! Lolz

Vanessa: (giggles) Morning Zaccy! Here's your breakfast (hands him a plate of food)

Zac: Aww, you didn't have to do this Nessa, especially since you're sick.

Vanessa: Well it's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay here and your helping me and stuff.

Zac: I would've done this anyways. But thanks Nessa.

Vanessa: No problem Zaccy. After they're done eating

Zac: Nessa it's time for your shot now.

Vanessa: Aww, can't we say we did but we didn't? cheekily

Zac: Sorry, Ness but I want you to get better so I have to. I want you to lay on the couch and I'll be in there in a moment. Ok? sternly

Vanessa: Ok ok, I will. (lays on the couch)

Zac: (comes in there and gives her, her shot) (cleans everything up)

Vanessa: Oww, I hate shots! (tearing up)

Zac: I know I know baby girl. (hugs her) You wanna take a nap soon?

Vanessa: mmhmm. 2 hours laterIt's 2:45 pm I'm gonna go take a nap.

Zac: Ok, I'll wake you up an hour before your doctors appointment ok?

Vanessa: Ok. (goes upstairs and takes a nap) 1 Hour Later

Zac: (goes upstairs and into Vanessa's room) Nessa gently shakes her Nessa baby, wake up.

Vanessa: (starts waking up) Zac? What time is it?

Zac: Don't worry about that we have 45 mins. Before the doctors appointment. C'mon baby girl let's get you ready. (helps her up)

AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE

Dr. Shannon: Hello Vanessa, Zac. What's wrong today?

A/N: Haha another surprise! I'm on a roll with this today XD lolz

Vanessa: Well you see I….trails off Zac, can you tell her for me?

Zac: Fine. explains everything that's happened

Dr. Shannon: Vanessa Anne! I can't believe you broke our promise! Do you know how mad your mother would be right now?!

Vanessa: I know I know, I'm sorry Auntie Shannon.

A/N: lmao I'm like enjoying this. Sooo many surprises in one chapter. How amazing lolz Pretty much all of her doctors are family or friends. lolz

Dr. Shannon: It's fine but we can't let your mom find out about this because she'll be soooooo mad at us! So let's give you your medicine so you can go.

Vanessa: Ok. (gets her meds.) Can we go now?

Dr. Shannon: Yup, now I don't ever want you to do that again lil missy. Got it?

Vanessa: Yes Auntie Shannon. Oh and I saw Aunt Emily yesterday at the hospital. explains what happened

Dr. Shannon: Oh wow. Well you guys should get going now. Bye-Bye

Vanessa: Bye. See ya later!

Zac: Bye! C ya later!

Phew! Another Chappie! Even though I hurt both of my shoulders I thought I owed you guys this much so here's a chapter. I might have another one out today but I'm not sure. It depends. If no one has read and reviewed my friend Emily's stories, I _might_ make you guys wait until next….Friday or Saturday for another chapter, so you guys please need to try to do that now if you want more chapters. Because I've already hand-written 47 chapters. I really need you guys to do this for me pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee? She's like my best friend and is like my sister and it would mean a lot to both of us. So please read and Review. Her penname is s421047 and she has 2 stories that she just started. She also has a youtube account it's the same username and she's trying to stop her stories so please watch them and PM/Message her telling her to continue. If I get at least 5-8 people to do that I will get up to chapter 6 or 7 out before Sunday.

Love ya'll,

Angel


End file.
